vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boss (Saints Row)
|-|The Boss= |-|Iron Saint Armor= |-|Mech Suit= |-|The Zin Fleet= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-B to 9-A with most Weapons | 9-A, 8-C with the Apoca-Fist and Irradiated Saints Flow | 7-B | At least Low 4-C Name: The Boss Origin: Saints Row Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Human, Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, Former President of the United States, Current Leader of the Zin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman and swordsman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, 4th Wall Awareness, Fire Manipulation (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Telepathy (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Can summon sharks (With the Shark-O-Matic), Mind Control (With the Mollusk Launcher), Sound Manipulation (With the Sonic Boom) | All previous abilities, plus Forcefield Creation, Can glide through the air and levitate, Flight (In the Mech Suit), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Monetary Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Can turn people into gold, Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms, Durability Negation (With the Laser Razor, Disintegrator, and Inflato-Ray), BFR (With the Abduction Gun), Sound Manipulation (With the Dubstep Gun), Pseudo Black Hole creation (With the Singularity Gun), Energy Projection, Some degree of Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation | Same powers as before | Flight and Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Time Travel Attack Potency: Wall level (Is easily able to rip fire hydrants and parking meters out of the ground, and is strong enough to hurt Maero who punched him through several floors), Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons | Small Building level physically (Was strong enough to beat down Killbane), Building level with the Apoca-Fist and the Irradiated Saints Flow (Can physically overpower Brutes, which can tank damage from heavy weaponry and continue fighting, with the Apoca-Fist and Saints Pow, Can create building-sized explosions with the Quarter-Circle Punch) | City level (Able to defeat The Dominatrix and Clawz, destroyed Zinyak's mech which is able to damage him, and then killed Zinyak. His strength is comparable in the Iron Saint Armor and Mech Suit.) Ignores conventional durability with the Laser Razor, Singularity Gun, Disintegrator, and Inflato-Ray | At least Small Star level (Has control over the entire Zin Armada, which includes warships capable of atomizing the Earth, and the Zin Armada has dozens of these warships) Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with speeding cars) | Superhuman (Able to keep up with cars), Subsonic with Irradiated Saints Flow (Able to outrun most cars) | Supersonic (Stated to be practically faster than a speeding bullet at full power, which averages at Mach 2.22, also stated to break the sound barrier by a game info sheet) | Massively FTL+ (Zin ships are easily capable of intergalactic travel) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Comparable to Maero) | Superhuman (Able to physically overpower Killbane, Can casually pick up people and throw them several meters away) | Class 100 (Able to suplex Zinyak, who is twice the size of a normal human, then rip his skull and spinal cord from his body using full body strength), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class, Building Class with the Apoca-Fist, Irradiated Saints Flow | At least City Class '''| '''Small Star Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being punched through several floors by Maero) | Small Building level (Can survive being hit by several RPG shots), Building level with irradiated Saints Flow | City level '''(Able to take blows from The Dominatrix, Zinyak, and Clawz) | '''Small Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Varies from standard melee range to several kilometers, At least stellar with the Zin Armada Standard Equipment: Irradiated Saints Flow, Mech Suit, Iron Saint Armor, A large and very varied assortment of weapons (A full list of The Boss' arsenal can be found here, here, here, and here) Intelligence: Average (A decent leader and highly skilled fighter, skilled with a variety of weapons and equipment) Weaknesses: The effects of the irradiated Saints Flow are temporary, The Mech Suit can only be used for a limited amount of time, The Boss cannot utilize his/her superpowers outside the Simulation without the Iron Saint Armor | Power-Suppression fields can disable The Boss' powers for a few seconds Notable Attack/Techniques: Irradiated Saints Flow: Created in a particle accelerator by Jimmy Torbitson, this enhanced version of the Saints Flow energy drink temporarily grants The Boss superhuman powers. *'Super Sprint:' Allows sprinting faster than normal and generate a purple/pinkish aura of energy while sprinting. *'Invincibility:' The Boss becomes invincible to gunfire and explosions while under the effects of Saints Flow, but can still be killed with melee attacks. *'Telepathy:' One of the side-effects of the irradiated Saints Flow is the ability to read people's thoughts. However unlike the other abilities, The Boss cannot control this power. *'Saints Pow:' Gives The Boss superhuman strength, which enhances melee attacks. Also, hitting an enemy produces superhero-ish biff-bam-pow style word balloons. *'Quarter-Circle Punch:' Gives The Boss the ability to generate fireballs. Super Powers: By altering their code within The Simulation, The Protagonist is capable of bending the simulation to their will and acquire powerful superhuman abilities that allow them to easily traverse the simulation. These powers can also be accesses in the real world via the Iron Saint armor. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables The Boss to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, allowing the to run on water and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind them when they run. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets The Boss jump much higher than normal and glide through the air. *'Death from Above:' Death From Above allows the Boss to hang in the air and hit the ground, dealing damage and creating a nuclear explosion if they are high enough. *'Forcefield:' Force Field is a passive power which is used while Super Sprinting. It creates a shield which blocks all incoming damage and reflects projectiles. It also allows the Boss to quickly recover from power suppression. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can be modified with a variety of elemental options. **'Freeze:' Frozen enemies are stuck in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying. disabled when frozen. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. **'Fire:' Enemies are set on fire and can panic on the spot, and take damage over time. **'Mind Control:' Enemies become allies for a short amount of time and attack other non-glitched enemies. **'Explosion:' Enemies explodes and can cause chain reactions, resulting in numerous enemies exploding and being killed. Enemies killed by explosions also get deleted. **'Bling''' Enemies take extremely high damage at the cost of 10,000 Cache. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. **'Force:' The Force Element causes Telekinesis to deal additional damage to a target upon impact! **'Lightning:' The Lightning element causes all lifted objects to become floating tesla coils, which spreads to nearby vehicles and enemies. **'Life Steal:' The Life Steal element allows The Protagonist to absorb health from nearby pedestrians and other enemies as a means to replenish their own should there be no health drops nearby. **'Explosion:' Explosive element turns targets held by Telekinesis into time bombs, which explodes after being held for a while or explodes on impact after being thrown. **'Bling:' Bling element steals Cache from targets being suspended. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. **'Rock:' The Rock element knocks back all nearby elements and vehicles, causing damage to all hit targets. **'Gravity:' The Gravity element causes all nearby enemies and vehicles to float in the air which allows enemies to be picked off easily. Damage is increased and can do damage to multiple enemies simultaneously. **'Shrink:' The Shrink element causes all of those in the radius of the initial stomp to shrink down in size temporarily, causing them to become more weak to attacks, and can be crushed by standing on them. **'Explosion:' The Explosion element cause all nearby enemies to be launched into the sky at break-neck speeds, becoming missiles and are rocketed back down to the ground as meteorites/missiles and bombards the surrounding area, causing massive damage. **'Bling:' The Bling element causes all nearby enemies to dance and cheer, at the cost of some Cache. *'Buff:' The Buff Super Power allows the Boss to imbue themselves with an elemental aura which allows them inflict damage on nearby targets based on the element they equip. The ability also extends to the Boss' weapons and also them to shoot targets and apply constant elemental damage. **'Fire:' The Fire element makes enemies in the area around The Boss to be set on fire, which can panic enemies on the spot while taking damage over time. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire incendiary ammunition. **'Lightning:' The Lightning element makes The Boss a mobile tesla coil, electrifying nearby enemies and vehicles which can spread to additional targets. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire electrical ammunition. **'Freeze:' The Freeze element makes enemies in the area around The Boss to be frozen in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying, and are disabled when frozen. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire freeze ammunition. **'Explosion:' The Explosive element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into time bombs, and makes The Boss' weapon fire explosive ammunition. **'Bling:' The Bling element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into gold statues, which can be destroyed and turns into extremely large amounts of Cache. Cache is automatically pulled to The Boss while active and gold infused enemies can be quickly with headshots. Key: Saints Row 1 and 2 | Saints Row 3 | Saints Row 4 | With the Zin Fleet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Matter Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sociopaths Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4